All The Way Around
by InfalliblyUnfocused
Summary: Bella's been through ups and downs. Jacob made promises, but he's imprinted. Everything changes then. Bella is imprinted on, marked, and life isn't what it was. ECxBS. EdSeth Ending
1. Torn Apart

**Disclaimer: I don't know anything, but my crazy minded ideas. Steph Meyers owns all.**

**Chapter One ; Torn Apart**

_At least we have each other. _

_I'll always be there for you. _

_You can count on me. _

_I won't hurt you. I won't leave you._

I sat staring at the wall thinking of all the things Jake had promised to me. Even after getting around the small fact he couldn't reveal his secret, even after we were comfortable again, even after everything seemed right in the world again, mostly. My sun was back. My Jacob was back. Until it was torn away all over again, by a 10 year old.

I felt the pain edge in again, biting back the bitterness I felt for an innocent girl. It wasn't her fault, I suppose, except that she'd been born. And I couldn't exactly blame Jacob for it, he can't help it, so I'm told. It just happens, and it's something that all the boys go through, have gone through. I push the thought away again. And I guess, if I was being honest, I was merely being selfish. I'm happy for Jake, in a way. I'm not who he needs me to be, who he deserves. Still the Broken Bella, even all this time later.

I didn't think of them all that often anymore, and thinking of them didn't force me into shock. But, I'd been filling up my time with the wolf pack, as I'd taken to calling them. Mostly spending my time with Jake, and all my other time I spent with Emily, sometimes I talked to Leah. But she was a little too bitter, and a little too scary for me. Some days I couldn't get enough of her, other days I couldn't get away fast enough. I didn't much talk to anyone else, or see them even. Embry and Quil seemed to avoid me like the plague, they stuck together mostly, as close as brothers would, maybe closer.

All of the boys stuck together, and since Jake had… **imprinted**. There, I'd thought it, without too much pain. Since Jake had, done that, most of the boys had avoided me all together. Actually come to think of it, I hadn't seen any of them except Sam, and Seth. And then of course Leah and Emily. Even Jake seemed to be avoiding me, I tried not to think about it.

I threw my book down, this was completely pointless. Trying to fill up my Spring Break with books, and reading, was becoming depressing. I checked the clock, it wasn't even noon yet. Sighing I rolled over onto my stomach, I felt the ache of tears growing in the back of my throat, the burning heat of them behind my closed eye lids. I growled to myself, throwing myself from the bed and stomping towards the bathroom.

I took a shower, threw clothes on, and walked back to the bathroom. I stopped and stared at myself, before realizing what I'd thrown on. Clothes my mother has sent me; tight pants, and a low cut, form fitting shirt. I didn't even have the strength to rip them back off, I sighed running a brush through 

my hair quickly. Before I ran down the stairs, Charlie was gone, obviously, people to protect, work to be done. I smiled at the thought, before jumping into my truck, my faithful old friend.

I thought about my life as I took my time heading towards Sam and Emily's house. Pulling into their driveway I noticed that it seemed like no one was there. I knew better though, Emily was almost always home and usually cooking. The guys were probably out patrolling or messing around, being boys.

I rolled my eyes as I almost skipped towards the front door, I shook my head at my own child like behavior. I'd become much more lively and human, as Emily often liked to tease me lately. I swallow down the lump as I thought of Jake again, he'd fixed me and left me. But, not purposely. I think that's why Leah and I related so well, we knew what it felt like to lose life to an imprint. To something you can't control or fix, or make better. It just is.

I walked into the house, and could instantly smell the food in the air. It was always the same, a predictable smell, I tried to guess what Emily was making as I slid around the corner into the kitchen.

"Hello Bella," Emily didn't even have to turn around, I was a bit miffed at that, was I predictable too?

"How do you do that!" It was injustice, not right, not fair. Were her senses heightening too? It was already not fair that all the other boys and Leah could smell me, sense me, hear me, and see me from far away, before I could even make out their silhouette. I sighed to myself, suddenly depressed again, throwing myself down into a chair.

"It's mother's intuition, Bella." Emily joked, I smiled at that. I was constantly calling her the mother hen, she treated all of the boys and Leah, as if they were her younger brothers, some even like her own children. I laughed out loud suddenly, thinking of how much Leah would appreciate my thoughts, constantly saying the boys and Leah, like she was an add on. Emily turned to me then, on eyebrow raised and I blushed suddenly, my face heating up with my embarrassment.

"Sorry, just laughing at my own thoughts, Mother Hen." A small smile graced her face, before she turned back to cooking. I peeked around her carefully, baking. She was baking cookies, and cupcakes.

"Special occasion?"

"No, just in the mood, I already made two cakes."

"The boys will be even more in love with you."

"Haha, Sam already is. But, I'm sure all of them but Embry, Jake and Brady will be." I instantly drew back, internally withdrew myself from the conversation, and fell within myself. I knew what she meant by that, and it was the first time someone had mentioned it out loud, except for Jake, the one time. I fought down the darkness, trying to hold onto the sun, my Jacob. I shook my head, no. I had to let go, he wasn't mine, he never really was mine.

I must have gone into shock, or blacked out. Or maybe I was just suppressing everything so much, I'd finally gone crazy and lost my marbles. Hell sure was dark, I figured I'd been granted one wish by God, death and damnation in Hell. I realized that my eyes were closed, that the darkness wasn't Hell afterall. I groaned and wished it was.

"Bella?" Someone was here with me, I really didn't want to open my eyes now. One of the guys, I sudden realized the fluff beneath me was probably a bed, or the couch. I moved my hand slightly, a bed, I could feel the sheets. "Bella, I know you can hear me."

Was that concern, and exasperation. There was something else in that voice, worry maybe, uncertainty. I wasn't sure I wanted to open my eyes to find out, I couldn't quite figure out who's voice it was. It was familiar and yet, somehow not familiar enough. I wanted to know suddenly, who's voice it was.

My eyes flashed open, and I groaned out loud at the brightness of the lights. "Damn it, the lights." There was a curse from somewhere across the room, and then the lights were gone. I blinked a few times, adjusting to the normal light of day. I rolled my shoulders, and sighed. "Am I dead?"

There was a gruff laugh, and then an 'ouch'. There were two voices, two bodies, two boys. Wonderful. "No Bella, you aren't dead."

"Shucks. That's depressing news." I heard the door open, and then slam shut again. Were they gone, I risked peeking towards the door. Quil was standing there, his face was grave and set. He looked suddenly angry. "Quil, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Bella." His voice was cold, and cut. His eyes narrowed, my eyes suddenly flashed to his hands, they were as steady as ever. "I said I was fine Bella." I felt instant guilt for doubting him.

"Sorry, it's a natural reaction." I pulled myself up into a sitting position. "Who left?"

"Embry." I felt my eyes widen, and I couldn't help my mouth from flopping open. Embry? The same Embry that had avoided me since I'd found out. The same Embry that stared at me through narrowed eyes, whenever I was near. The same Embry that would shake slightly, when I walked into a room unannounced.

"Oh." I couldn't think of anything else to say. "Why?" I felt the instant rush of heat to my face, and wanted to take back the question immediately. Quil's face softened at the question though, and suddenly he looked torn and tired, and young. He was the Quil I'd met months ago, before everything changed, for a few minutes. He smiled at me, and it seemed like a sad smile.

"He needed to go for a walk, he was upset." He seemed like he was choosing his words carefully.

"Of course, he's always upset when I'm around. Always walks when I'm around. He won't look at me, and when he does his eyes narrow and he looks like he wants to take a chunk out of me. He leaves whenever I walk into the room, avoiding me at all costs. He never comes here when he knows I'm 

here, leaves before he gets to the door like he can sense I'm here. Why would today be any different." I was surprised by my own voice, how lost and alone and hurt I actually sounded. Did Embry's reactions to me, really hurt that much. I closed my eyes, feeling the tears coming back. "Go away Quil." It was a quiet whisper, but I knew he could hear me. I didn't want to break down in front of him, how embarrassing. All of the boys were so strong, so solid, so sure of themselves and everything they did or said.

I fell back against the bed, throwing my hands over my face as the first traitorous sob escaped. I felt the bed sag underneath Quil's weight, seconds before I felt his warm hand brush over my head, through my hair.

"I'm sorry Bella. Please, don't cry, don't be upset. He doesn't mean it, he's stupid." I wanted to laugh at that, and nearly did. I was the one being stupid. I threw myself into Quil's arms, latching onto him like a lost child. I rubbed my face into his neck, and sobbed. His strong, warm arms wrapped around me tightly, and I felt slightly better, slightly calmer, and safer.

He didn't say anything, just held me and rocked me back in forth. I held on tighter, and tighter, trying to bury myself within his warmth, feeding off his strength. I didn't say anything, and time continued to tick by. He held me as I sobbed, as I cried, as my tears fell against his warm skin, rolling over his chest, his neck, his back. He didn't complain, he didn't push me away. He just kept on holding me. And I felt like everything was going to be okay, for now.

Reveiw please, any ideas are welcome. I'll try to work just about anything in, that will work with where I'm thinking of this story going. Which isn't all that set in stone. 3

It's going to keep going obviously, I haven't even started in on much of anything. Just setting the stage, sorry if it was boring, but it needed to be done.


	2. Don't Leave

Umm. I think this might be the end of it.

**Chapter Two; Don't Leave**

I must have fallen back to sleep, crying in Quil's arms. I felt a blush creep up onto my face again, and I pushed it away. Quil would never hold that against me, I opened my eyes and found myself to be alone in the guest bedroom and Emily and Sam's house. I rolled out of bed, and stretched. I turned towards the door, and then stopped suddenly.

Embry would know. He would know what I said, that I'd cried about it. Everyone would know. The second Quil phases, the secret would be out, and everyone would know. I groaned, and fell back onto the bed. Jared and Paul would incessantly tease me, Sam would give me that knowing look. Embry would probably be upset, even more so, and avoid me, even more. Jacob. Pain.

Who cares.

I sighed to myself, pulling the small amount of courage I still possessed and made my way downstairs. I got a few steps from the bottom, and stopped suddenly. How late was it? It sounded like everyone was downstairs. Dinner. Had I really ended up sleeping that long? I sighed, and instantly wished I hadn't, I could hear as the conversation died down, and I could just imagine all the heads turning to look at the stairs. Good thing I was still hidden by a wall, I still felt the blush creeping up my face though. I closed my eyes, and tried to settle my breathing.

I opened my eyes, and screamed. I jumped back, and tripped on the stairs, falling forward and into Embry. His arms wrapped around me instinctively, and his warmth nearly made me faint again. Why did he seem bigger, and warmer than Quil. A small squeak escaped my mouth and I blushed redder. I realized then, my arms were wrapped around his neck tightly, and my face was buried against his bare shoulder. My feet weren't on the ground, and his big, warm hands were firmly on my hips, holding me.

I wiggled suddenly, pushing away from him as my face burned brighter. I coughed, and ran a hand through my hair nervously. "Sorry." I whispered, and turned to find all of the guys, plus Leah and Emily standing in the doorway to the kitchen, staring. I felt my face flush, and then a sudden burst of anger ran through me. Everyone in the doorway took a step back, as if they knew what was coming.

"What are you all staring at!" I screamed, and it was loud to my own ears. I think I really was losing my mind. "This is ridiculous. I'm sick of this. Sick and tired of you all." I was mumbling angrily, more to myself now, than I was talking to anyone else. "I'm going home."

I pushed through them, no one tried to stop me, no one said a word. I heard a loud "Embry!" yelled, it sounded by more than one voice, just as I opened the door to my truck. I turned back to the house to see Embry, in wolf form, crash through the front door and leap from the deck. Muscles bunched and rolled together underneath his deep gray coat, it shined in the dwindling sunlight. He bolted for the forest, he skidded to a stop seconds before he entered. His head turned towards me, those black haunting eyes, zoned in on me, and I felt as if he was looking into me, into my soul.

My heart clenched in my chest, and I took a stagger step towards him, my hand was stretched out before I realized it. I suddenly felt hot tears rolling down my cheeks, he let out a heartbreaking howl and turned, running into the woods. Disappearing. I felt everything fall away slowly, as the ground came rushing towards me. I stuck my hands out, catching myself and then rolling onto my back to stare up at the ceiling. I heard heavy footsteps, and then suddenly Sam and Quil came into my view.

Their faces were strained, and set. Their eyes grim and saddened. I felt my heart roll over in the chest again, shutting my eyes tightly and clenching a fist to my chest, right above my heart. It hurt, everything hurt. Why did it hurt? Why was I hurting.

"It hurts." I whispered out, my voice was shaking and pained, I could hear it. I felt four warm hands on me suddenly, they felt scalding and unwanted, it hurt more. "Ouch!" I screamed, and wiggled in their arms, I fell back to the ground with a thud. I heard Sam curse, and Quil gasp.

"Emily! Leah! We can't touch her. Help us." Sam's voice was fading, and it sounded urgent, and pained. Worried. Why was he worried? This was bad, wasn't it. Why was I always the freak, why did I always have to end up causing trouble, somehow. The pain was slowly ebbing away, slowly but surely. I could feel my muscles unclenching, but the ache in my heart was still very much there.

"NO JACOB!" That was the last thing I heard before everything erupted. My body felt like it was on fire, and everything tensed up instantly. I heard a distant howl, it sounded so far away, so pained. I gasped, trying to pull air into my tight lungs, trying to slow my racing heart down. The earth was slowly falling away from me, and darkness was looming around the edges of my protection. Protection. Something was guarding me, pushing the darkness away, as it threatened to pull me under.

"Embry." I heard his name, and ached for him. I realized then, I'd been the one to say his name. "Embry." I whispered again, the pain felt a little bit better. I thought I heard running now, but that couldn't be right. It sounded like four feet, instead of two. But I could only hear one heartbeat. No that wasn't right, not feet, paws. Four paws, pounded against the earth and getting closer.

"Embry!" It came out as a sob this time.

"I know sweetie, I know." That was Emily's voice, so soft and feminine. I felt her hand against my forehead then, it felt cool as ice. I shoved my head farther into her hand, and sighed as her other hand came to rest against my neck. "It'll go away in a minute, keep breathing."

"He's almost here Bella, hold on." Leah, I nearly sobbed then. Leah was here too, I was going to be okay. He? Did she mean Embry, I couldn't figure out my own thoughts. Everything was hurting, everything hurt, except for the ice against my forehead, my neck.

"Someone take him some clothes, Hurry!" I could barely make out that sentence, it sounded far away, distant. But it sounded close at the same time. The ice was suddenly gone, and I moaned at the loss. My eyes flying open on a sob, my hands flew up on their own accord. Then suddenly, the pain was gone, and I was wrapped up into arms. Strong, solid and warm arms.

"I'm sorry." I heard someone say, Jacob? Why was he sorry. "I didn't know Embry. I mean, I wasn't thinking. She looked so helpless." I heard a growl then, it was in my ear, so close. I shivered.

"Embry?" His voice came out hesitant, shaky, unsure. I was getting choked up, I could feel the tears threatening to fall again.

"I'm here. I'm sorry." His voice sounded just as shaky as mine, just as emotional.

"Don't leave me." I whispered, and the clung to him, like my life depended on it.


	3. Change the Past? Never

**Chapter Three; Change The Past? **_Never._

_**--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!!--**_

I woke again, but I was in a different bed. It felt solid underneath me, not as soft as the bed in Emily and Sam's guest bedroom was. And the light was different, it was pitch black outside now, a sliver of moonlight shown through the window. I sat up in the bed slowly.

"Don't move too fast." I nearly jumped right off the bed, my hand flying to my chest and taking a few deep, even breaths. "Your head might still feel a little light, so be careful." I knew that voice, it sounded familiar but my mind was having a hard time putting things together, it seemed to be working at an extra slow pace right now. I sighed and closed my eyes, digging through memories of today, and then my eyes flew open.

"Embry?" I saw something move then, a shadow against the wall by the door. Was he planning his escape again, I felt a twinge of pain run through me. Biting back a sob, I squinted into the darkness.

"Yes."

"Where am I? Where are we?" I could hear the slight shake still in my voice, I tried to calm myself down. He moved even further into the room, his movements were slow and fluid. And for the first time I saw Embry as a man, not a boy. He was no longer the little 16 year old I'd met, but a wolf, a man, and mine. My eyes widened at the thought, and I could feel the blush creep over my face. I couldn't understand why I'd have that kind of thought about Embry, but the longer I looked at him, the stronger the feeling became.

"My house, in my room." He was standing just beside the bed now, his bed. His hands were bunched into fists, and he was holding them firmly to his sides. His eyes seemed dangerous, and wild. Just like when he was in wolf form, they were haunting and dark. Before I could stop myself, I was reaching up towards him and my hand was firmly planted against his cheek.

He didn't jump away from my touch, but he didn't lean into it either. He just stood there, like a statue, with his big, dark eyes staring down at me, into me. I'd always thought Embry was a sweet, quiet and lovable kid. But, this man before me was anything but those things. His eyes were wild, his jaw clenched, the muscles across his shoulders and down his arms were tense and strong. There was so much in his eyes, for much in him, that I'd never seen before. He was tall, so much taller than he'd been even months ago, and I bet he is still growing. Most of the boys still are, I know that Jacob's been still growing a few inches a month.

I stopped my train of thought suddenly, Jacob. I didn't feel the pain, the twinge, the loss, or the heartbreak that had been associated with his name lately. I wonder, Edward. I nearly laughed out loud, there was no hole, no pain, no ache. Edward. Jacob. Edward. Jacob. I wanted to get up and dance, but I knew I'd only embarrass myself and upset Embry.

"Bella." My eyes flashed up to his, and I could instantly see the turmoil rolling through his eyes, the emotions written across his face were so blatant, so open. His voice was deeper than I'd ever heard, husky and thick with emotion. The urge to wrap my arms around him was nearly suffocating me. And for the first time, in a long time, I gave into impulse and did just that.

I threw myself at him, wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, pressing my body against his and holding on tight. I buried my face against his neck, and could feel the heat pouring from his body in waves. I rubbed my hands down his back, feeling the muscles tense and un-tense beneath my pale fingers. I could feel his heartbeat suddenly, strong and fast, against my own chest.

He made a choked sound of distress, before his strong warm arms slide around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He turned his face, burying it into my air and breathing deeply. It felt as if electrical shocks were humming over my body, flowing through me, pulsing around me. The air was thick with emotions, just as his voice had been. I sighed into him, and his arms tightened around me, as if I was going to slip right through them.

"Embry." I said his name, nothing but a low whisper, but I knew he could hear me.

"I won't ever leave you, Bella." I felt my heart clench in my chest, right before it burst open and I felt light. There was no more darkness within my soul, no more pain within my heart, no more bitterness, there was nothing but happiness, love and joy. "But, there are a few things that need to be explained."

I sighed, and knew it was true, but talking always seemed to ruin the moment. Talking always seemed to bring pain and hurt. I held onto him for another minute longer, letting my lips brush across his neck, and then pulling back. He looked at me, long and hard before he softly laid me back onto his bed. He turned to walk away, and I grabbed his hand quickly, pulling him roughly onto the bed next to me.

"I'm not going anywhere Bella, I was only going to turn the light on." He chuckled softly, his voice was softer now. He turned to me, tucked a stray hair behind my ear and then slide out of the bed. He turned on the light, and I had to blink a few times to allow my eyes to adjust to the harsh light. I looked around his room, and was surprised by what I found. His room was pretty big, and simple. He had a dark wooden desk, bookcase and small table. There were books pouring from his bookcase, piled on the desk. There was a chess board on the table, and a guitar leaning against the wall in the corner. He had a big stereo in the other corner, surrounded by mountains of CDs. He had a bunch of tools sitting next to his desk, and a helmet hung over the arm of the chair.

I turned to find him watching me, I blushed and then patted the bed next to me, silently calling him back over. He flashed me a bright smile, and I couldn't help but smile back at him. He jumped onto the bed, causing me to bounce and fall back ungracefully against his pillows.

"Like my room?"

"It surprised me. I pictured," I hesitated thinking it through, and then deciding to withhold what I'd really imagined from him "well not this."

"You pictured what, Bella?" He was laughing at me again, I could tell without even looking at him. I sent him a glare, and he just smiled back at me.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this."

"Oh, I am, immensely." I raised an eyebrow, since when did Embry use words like immensely.

"That. I didn't imagine you'd say things like immensely. Or that you'd have so many books, or a chess set. I didn't even think you'd have a desk!" I knew my voice sounded rough, and exasperated, so I think a deep breath to calm myself down. "I pictured, a TV and video games. I pictured posters of favorite bands, maybe a football or soccer ball. I pictured red and black, not blues. I didn't know you played guitar, or even really enjoyed music, as you seem to."

"I see."

"I've upset you."

"No. No, you haven't upset me. It's a cliché thought process you had Bella, and I only expected more of you. I never knew you were one to take people at face value, I thought you would look deeper."

"I'm sorry." I could hear that he was upset, even if he wanted to tell me he wasn't. I'd upset him, because I'd thought less of him. Though, I'd never thought less of him, I'd only pictured him differently. "I always thought, you were this big, sweet, gentle teddy bear." I stood then, walking to the window slowly. "You were shy and quiet, when I first met you. You joked with Jared and made bets all the time, you fixed cars with Quil, and you ride a motorcycle. You change into a wolf, and you are insanely loyal to everyone you care about. I've never heard you say one bad thing, about anyone, even the Cullens."

I waited for the growl, the one I'd heard from Jacob so many times in association to that name. But, it never came, another thing that surprised me about Embry, that made me care about him so much more.

"You don't judge people Embry, and I don't think you have an evil bone in your body. But you know that you have a duty; to yourself, to your family, to your pack, to your tribe. You know that what you are, who you are, is an important part to your life, and to the tribes safety. And even though it may pain you, you hate vampires, and it hurts you because you know they were once people, just as we are. They once had a heartbeat, they'd loved, they'd hurt, they'd bled. But, you push that aside for loyalty, for birthright, and because it's who you are."

"I can't change who I am, Bella."

"And I'd never want you to Embry. Can't you see that? Can't you see how much everyone looks up to you, how you can make Leah smile and you don't bagger her. Even when the other guys all beat down on her. Can't you see how Jacob and Quil, adore your never faltering friendship, brotherhood. How the pack relies on you, even as you rely on them. That Sam looks to you, as another leader of the pack, as a brother, as a son. Can't you see, how I look at you?"

I turned then, knowing that my eyes were filling with tears and for once not caring if someone saw me cry tears for them, over them. Because he deserves it, and so much more. He was looking at me, and unreadable emotion in his eyes. He continued to look at me, a seconds ticked by, turning into minutes. I didn't dare move, and there was nothing more to say. So I waited, and I'd continued to wait forever for him.

"I love you Bella." It was a whisper, but I'd heard it loud and clear. His eyes were bright with emotion, and his lips slowly quirked up into a smile. And my heart was suddenly beating twice as fast as it should be, and I smiled through my tears. Happiness.

"I love you too, Em."

"Now, Miss. Monologue, come sit down while I tell you about what's happened today."

I sighed and fought the urge to roll my eyes, leave it up to Embry to totally pass over everything else I'd said. I shrugged to myself, and fell back onto the bed, laying my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat steadily.

"I imprinted on you Bella. A while ago, but not the first time I'd met you, not right after Jacob had changed. I didn't understand why I hadn't imprinted on you right away. But, Sam explained it to me. He said, that the wolf soul, finds it's best match in soul. But yours was broken for a while, when the Cullens had left. Their departure had left you broken, and confused. And you weren't ready for me, to be imprinted on me, and I wasn't the one that you needed to fix you."

"So you are saying, that Jacob had to love me, and then imprint. That was all part of my soul, repairing itself?"

"Yes. You need to experience, love and loss. You need to experience joy and friendship. You need to know about us, I guess too. And you accepted it, us, because Jacob was one of us, and you loved him. Even if you weren't in love with Jacob, if you couldn't care about him like he was so set on caring about you. You still loved him."

"I still do, Jacob is my best friend. I'm okay about it now. I know it wasn't fair for me to be upset with him, or upset with his imprint. You don't get to choose that, and I knew in my heart that I wasn't what Jacob really needed. I am glad he's found that, and happiness."

"See, you needed to learn that too. But, I was so worried about telling you, especially after Jacob had imprinted, and how upset about the entire thing you seemed to be. How upset with everyone you seemed to be, we could all feel the anger, the bitterness rolling off of you. It made you smell different for a while. So I tried to deny everything that my wolf half, kept telling me was mine. I tried to deny you, my feelings for you, everything."

"Is that what all the angry looks and leaving were about?"

"Yes. It was easier to not be around you, because when I wasn't around you I couldn't smell you, or hear your heartbeat. I couldn't feel the pull, and I couldn't see you laugh or smile, or just lost in thought. I couldn't see you hurting, and sad, and want to rip Jacob's head off, Edward's head off. It was better if I wasn't around you."

"But you were there today. In the room, after I'd passed out."

"Yes."

"And you left."

"Yes."

"Why?"

"You said you'd wished you were dead. And the pain that brought to me, the anger was too much. I knew I was going to phase, so I had to get out of the house."

"But you phased in the house anyways, later."

"Yes, I did. After you'd yelled at everyone, and said you were sick of us all. The anger and hurt inside me was too much. I was denying the imprint. And I was trying to force myself to hate you. It all caused too much emotion in me, that I phased."

"And then I hurt. Why was I hurting like that?"

"Because I was leaving, and I denied you. Imprinting is often different for each wolf, and their imprint. Sam and Emily both just knew, the second they set eye on each other. And with Jacob, his imprint actually found him. She was crying at school, some boys had been picking on her hair, and she'd been running through the school. And she ended up running right to Jacob, and holding onto him. Jacob didn't even know the girl, until that day. Sam thinks his worked like that with Emily, because he'd always known that things weren't quite right with Leah. And Emily had been hurting and looking for true love. Jacob wasn't ready to see anyone but you, and it was time for him to let go. And then, you were hurting, so you reached out to me, your soul recognized the love I feel for you. And when I denied you, when I turned and ran. It caused you pain. Because we can not deny our imprint without consequences. And we all thought the consequences would fall onto us, because no one has tried to deny an imprint before. But we were wrong."

"The consequences fell onto me." I said quietly, so much of the wolf imprinting was starting to finally make sense.

"Yes."

"Why was it worse when Sam, and Quil touched me. And even worse yet, when Jacob touched me."

"Because they are wolves, and in the same pack as me. And during the first week or two, of imprint and wolf recognizing one another, finally, no one else in the pack can touch the imprint. I'm not really sure why that is, and no one seems to know, not even Sam. We all just know that it is. And I think the stronger the bond, the stronger the hurt."

"And Emily felt so cold, when she touched me."

"You were burning up, almost as warm as my heat runs. We don't know why that happened, it is probably more to do with denying an imprint. But you were better, in instant I held you, I could feel it. Your temperature dropped immediately, your body un-tensed, and you weren't shaking anymore."

"It didn't hurt anymore, once you were there. And when I'd said your name, the pain had gone away a bit, each time."

"I'm glad. And I'm sorry, for hurting you at all."

"It's in the past now Embry, let's just forget about it all, and move forward. Okay?"

"Okay, I can do that."

"Good."

A calm, quiet silence fell over us, as we laid there on his bed, wrapped around each other. His heartbeat, steady as a rock, slowly lulled me into a deep peaceful sleep.

**_--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ!!--_**

**Review**. Please and Thank You.


	4. Take A Risk

Take A Risk

**A/N: One: thank you for sticking with me and sorry for the delay in update. I haven't been home. **

**Two: Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU! For everyone who has Reviewed, I love you all. **

**Three: This chapter may, sadly, end up being the end of my Embry/Bella journey. My muse has left me, and I have no clue where to go with this story, any ideas ya'll have, would be much appreciated. Just review and let me know. **

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

I woke up to bright lights, and an encasing heat. Something hot, and heavy was laying directly over my chest. And I couldn't seem to find the strength to open my eyes, fearing that everything from yesterday, from last night, was nothing but a dream of mine. The heaviness on my chest, suddenly moved and there was a noise from next to me. Was that a groan?

My mind spun through last night, the last thing I remember, Embry. I fell asleep in Embry's bed! I suddenly shot up in bed, the hot heavy object falling from my chest and falling against my thighs. I looked down, and realized it was an arm. A bare arm, attached to Embry. I peeked to the side of me, and realized that Embry was still in a very deep sleep. His face was softer, and sweeter in his sleep, like the boy I remember first meeting. I smiled knowing that boy was still inside the rougher man he is today, that he has to be today.

I blushed when I leaned forward and the blanket fell away, Embry wasn't wearing a shirt. I nearly groaned out loud, I was used to the boys not wearing shirts. But, Embry? Sleeping? In his bed? With me next to him! Did god hate me, honestly? I couldn't seem to pull my eyes away from his chest, his shoulders, and his stomach. They all screamed male, and strength!

He was the second tallest in the pack, just an inch shorter than Sam's current height. If I had to make a guess I'd say that Embry was easily 6'8, easily. He was probably even taller than that, and compared to my dwarfed height of oh, 5'3 on a good day, he only seemed that much bigger. I sighed, and fought with the urge to run my hands over his wide shoulders, I knew the muscles along his arms would bunch and flex beneath my fingers. I knew that his skin would be hot, and smooth. Many of the boys felt like warmed silk, soft and refreshing to the touch, yet their heat could be overwhelming.

His chest was solid, and stable. His stomach was toned, leading down to narrowed hips that were still hidden beneath a sheet. I hoped that he had pants on beneath the sheets, and the mere thought of him without pants made my heartbeat speed up. I tried to take deep breathes, calming myself and not wanting to wake Embry. I liked to look at him, and I knew an appraisal of his body while he was awake, would only lead to my embarrassment and awful teasing from him for a while.

I gave into the temptation to touch him, softly laying the palm of my hand against the middle of his stomach. I could feel the instant heat that always seemed to pour from the boys in waves, I smiled at that. It always made me think of, protection. And I know that Embry will always keep me safe, and protected. I noticed how unnaturally pale my hand looked against his tanned, russet body color. I scowled at that, the one thing I'd always been jealous of both Emily and Leah, their complexions were so much better than mine. Why couldn't I have been born even part Quileute! Life is once again, never fair.

I stole a look at Embry, and relaxed when I noticed he was still in a deep slumber. I slowly slid my hands up his stomach, enjoying the feel as muscles tensed and un-tensed beneath my fingers. I hesitated for only a short second before continuing with my journey, my hand sliding up and across his chest. I stopped over his heart for a minute, loving the feel of his steady heartbeat. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to think of nothing but that heartbeat, nothing but Embry. That's all that really mattered in my life now, nothing from before could touch what we have. I sighed softly, not wanting to alert Embry to what I was doing; I opened my eyes again and smiled as I watched him sleep for a minute. I couldn't stop the love that is blooming within my heart, which is growing every second within my soul. Embry is mine, forever.

I allowed my hand to ghost softly over his shoulders, I loved his shoulders. The broad expanse of them, how strong and solid they looked. Stability, it was another word I associated with the boys and especially with Embry. He offered stability, protection, strength, love. I couldn't stop the blush, the smile, and the flutter within my stomach. Nerves? I couldn't imagine what my stomach would be doing should Embry be awake during my journey of his body, how embarrassing! I felt my face heat up even more, and I resisted the urge to pull my hand away as if I'd been burned, I resisted the urge to duck my head and hideaway. I kept telling myself, I had a right, so to speak, to Embry's body just as I did to his heart. And just as he had to my heart, and my body. I could almost feel myself stumbling over that sentence in my mind, how utterly embarrassing.

I'd never been able to control myself when Edward was around, he had been like a drug, like an addiction. I'd had a sample, and only wanted more, and more, and more. He had been overwhelming, and draining also. Pulling a strength within myself to resist him, that I'd never known I had. I struggled against wanting him, loving him, needing him. And after he'd left, the love I felt for him was the first thing to disappear, then the need for him, and the last thing to go was the burning ache I had for him, physically. I felt my face flush at the thought. I was terrible, truly terrible. I pushed the thought away, and pushed Edward from my mind he no longer had a place there, I wouldn't grant him any satisfaction.

I thought about Jacob then, and I couldn't stop the little hesitation my hand made, as it traveled down the length of Embry's arm slowly. Jacob has always meant something to me, my sunshine. He'd been the best friend a girl could ask for, and then more. I'd wanted so badly to love him, to care for him, like I knew he wanted and needed me too, but no matter how much I tried, how hard I pushed myself I just never could reach that level of love for him. I'd felt the slow burn of want for him, physically. But, I'd never trusted myself to act on it. I'd never allowed myself to dwell on the thought at all. He was my best friend, and like a brother to me. Wanting him, would have only complicated things, especially the current situation. Maybe, my heart and soul knew, even then that I was not destined to be with Edward, to be with Jacob. And so, it saved the one thing I could freely and fully give to the only man I will ever love, myself.

I flushed at the thought of exactly what that sentence meant, my hand stopping abruptly over the top of Embry's. My head turned quickly towards him, my face heated with a blush and my body suddenly humming with a need, a want I couldn't really place. I nearly toppled over backwards when I realized Embry was laying there, his dark eyes open and staring at me intently. I pulled my hand away, falling backwards and toppling over the side of the bed with a very unflattering squeak.

Oh god! How embarrassing. I wanted to crawl into a hole, better yet I thought about crawling under Embry's bed for the rest of my life and living out my embarrassment of the entire situation right there. Maybe, I'd even die from embarrassment, what a way to go right? Honestly, why couldn't I stop embarrassing myself, it's truly unnerving. I heard the rustling of sheets, and then suddenly a deep, male chuckle.

I buried my head under my arms and groaned. This was terrible.

"Bella." His voice was husky from sleep, and deep with laughter. I couldn't help the burn in my stomach at the sound of it.

Ugh, **go away, ** I wanted to scream but I resisted the urge by biting down on my lip and shaking my head instead.

"Bella." How did his voice get even deeper! This wasn't going to end good, I could tell. Monumental embarrassment, award goes to Bella Swan.

Let me die of embarrassment alone!

"Isabella!" Oh great, he was annoyed now. His voice was nearly dripping with annoyance, but it was still deep, and husky. And hell if my body didn't react to that, and not the annoyance. Traitorous body, it never does as I wish, as I want. Okay, to be fair I suppose I do want Embry, so my body is reacting to that. But, still. I couldn't help the loud groan that escaped from my mouth, or the words that tumbled from it's traitorous cavern next.

"I want you." Was that really my voice? When had it gotten so husky, so deep, so... sexual.

Oh god, wait, WHAT? Did I really just say that. Did I honestly just think those things about my own voice! Oh, NOW that was just perfect. And silence ensued, he was silent? Why wasn't he saying anything, at least laughing at my stupidity? That couldn't be a good thing this is terrible, this is a disaster. Why had that been the first thing to come out of my mouth, why hadn't I just said what? I hate myself, I put my hands to my cheeks, expecting there to be flames, they felt so hot. I could only imagine what the deep blush was doing to my complexion, I probably looked all splotchy and gross. And, I'd told Embry I want him!

I wonder if I could just crawl around the bed, to the door and get out of the house before he notices? Of course not, for one his senses are like super. Two, I don't even know where my useless truck is. Three, he is way faster and stronger than me. Four, he'll just come to my house, which will not be a good idea. And five, well hell I can't even get my mouth to do what I want how do I expect my limps to react to what I want. They'll probably overthrow me, and attack poor Embry.

"Bella." Oh, why did he have to say my name like that! It was nearly a moan, probably bordering the line of a moan and a heated whisper. And coming from him, it only managed to increase the burn in my stomach, and make my hands itch to touch him. I tried to ignore the actual tone of his voice, and just focus on the fact that he was at least talking to me.

"Uh, yeah?" Smooth Bella, really freaking smooth. If I didn't sound like a crazy teenage girl before, I definitely just sound like a dumb one now. Sometimes I wish I was born blonde, so like all the other blonde girls I can just blame it on my hair color. Like hair color affects brain waves or something? Maybe it does, have they done a scientific study on that yet? Maybe, I should conduct one to prove that blonde's are using an illegitimate excuse for their idiocy.

"Will you come up here, please?" How could I say no to that, or to him? I didn't think I could manage it, especially not when his voice was still deep with sleep, and husky. It was like velvet. And, how hadn't I noticed before how warm, how personal, how um, well attractive his voice really is?

"Okay, um yeah. Just, yeah, well alright." I still sound like a stupid teenage girl, wonderful. I summoned up any strength and bravery I have within me, which is probably like a teaspoon, if I'm lucky. I pushed myself from the floor, purposely staring at the wall in front of me before falling ungracefully onto the bed. I refuse to look at him that will be my undoing; I'm simply going to lay her and staring at the ceiling, while my cheeks burn red and catch on fire soon. I'm sure they are going to; it is just a matter of time.

"Bella," His voice is; velvet, warm, husky, deep, and attractive. I couldn't even formulate proper sentences anymore, just prattle. I placed my hands over my stomach, trying to push away the ache, maybe it will just disappear. "Bella," well it won't if he keeps saying my name like that.

"Embry," my voice just sounded scared, and squeaky. Why couldn't I have a husky whisper, or a sexy voice? Oh yeah, because I'm Bella Swan and I don't get anything good. Well, except yummy Embry. Okay, I need to stop thinking about that, totally didn't help the ache in my stomach.

"Bella, will you please look at me," how could I turn him down, his voice was so persuasive. How did he do that, this is totally unfair. I slowly turned to look at him, and the second my eyes latched onto his I really wished I hadn't. His eyes were staring back at me intensely, and his jaw was clenched. He looked almost angry, but I knew him better than that. This wasn't anger, he was… oh wow.

I think he could see the understanding cross my face, the second I got it, that I wasn't the only one. That maybe he could want me, and did want me even. Maybe I did have a sexy voice, and maybe my body wasn't as boney and average as I always thought, at least in Embry's eyes. Or maybe, he liked my boney, average body, and my squeaky, nervous voice. He reached over slowly, allowing me time to back away, I never would and I doubt I even could.

The second his hand fell against my cheek that his thumb brushed slowly over my lips, I lost entire control over my body. I couldn't stop myself from throwing my entire weight against him, I was thinking rationally, but my body was just reacting and for once, I wasn't sorry for it and I didn't want to apologize or take it back. Embry didn't seem to care either, he didn't push me away, he didn't try to back away or get away from me. He didn't give me an apologetic smile and then kiss my cheek. He just lay there, on his back, looking up at me; those dark, intense eyes burning holes into me and intensifying the ache within me.

"I love you, Em" I whispered hoarsely, there were so many emotions humming through my body, and Embry's warmth was making my head fuzzy.

"I love you too, Bell." His voice was deep, and rough. I liked it even better than the husky sleepy voice of his. I ran my hands over his shoulders, and I smiled to myself, and then to him. I leaned forward placing a testing kiss against the side of his neck, a small simple kiss, but it caused a big reaction in Embry.

He flipped me over, and suddenly his weight and heat was pressing into me, over me, surrounding me. I felt drugged and dizzy all the sudden, and my head started to float. But, I liked the feeling, I may even love it. I looked up, and was surprised to find his eyes closed, his face was set as if he was fighting a battle with himself, or as if he was fighting something in general. His eyes flashed open, and for a second they were soft and boyish, and then he were rough again, intense and haunting. They were his wolf's eyes.

"I can't hurt you, I don't want to hurt you Bella." Why did he sound scared, and like he was in pain? I fought against the fuzziness in my brain, screaming at myself to get things under control and understand. Why did Embry sound so haunted, so worried. That wasn't normal, Embry rarely second guessed himself and he always did whatever he wanted.

"Embry," I placed my hand against his cheek, wanting to soothe him, needing for him to be okay. And then suddenly his heat was gone, his weight was gone, the fuzziness was gone, the ache in my stomach was gone. But there was a new ache, one that ripped through my heart and left me breathless. He didn't want me after all.

"I won't hurt you Bella, I just can't do it."

"Embry, what are you talking about? You aren't hurting me, and you never would, we both know that."

"This. That." He took a deep breath and closing his eyes, turned towards the window. He suddenly lifted the window, and a sharp breeze whipped through the room. I pushed away the urge to pull the blanket up around me, without Embry's heat and warmth I felt like I was freezing. He leaned out the window, and took a few, deep and calming breaths. Then he pulled himself back inside the window and shut it tightly, before turning to look at me. "Sex, is what I was talking about. I can't hurt you Bella, and I don't think I can control myself."

Sex, okay well. I couldn't stop the blush that adorned my cheeks at his blatancy to the entire subject, okay I can be mature about this. After all, I am older than Embry anyways; I should be the more mature one, not the one throwing myself at him. I didn't even stop to think about the fact that he may not even be ready for that step.

"Okay," I had to look away from him, I'd never get this out if I was looking at him. So I turned myself and stared holes into the wall, just speak my mind, I can do that. "Embry, I love you, and my heart, my soul, my body, all of that will be yours until I'm gone and can no longer give them to you. I've never," I had to take a deep breath here, why was talking about Sex, so damn hard anyways. It's just a normal thing, everyone does it. Okay, not everyone, but eventually everyone will. "I've never been with someone, like that." Chicken! I'm such a chicken, suck it up Bella. "I've never had sex with anyone. And I trust you, and I know that when you're ready, you won't hurt me. And I like the fact that I may possibly make you lose that control you seem so proud of. You are always so in control of yourself Embry, and to think that I can make you lose it, well I'm proud of that, maybe even smug. You won't hurt me, because I trust you. And because, I will enjoy and like whatever happens between us. I'm not fragile, and I'm not going to break. I can handle a bit more than you probably think, I'm not going to just fall apart in your arms."

"I'm just scared Bella, if I hurt you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for that, ever. And I've never been, uncontrollably turned on, or in that situation. I don't know if it could cause me to phase, or lose control in that sense. And I don't know if I can risk you, for that. It would be selfish of me." He did sound scared, and worried. And almost like the weight of the world might possibly be falling down on top of him. I couldn't help but want to soothe his hurts, and want to hold him until all his fears disappeared. But I also felt a small bit of anger with him, because he wasn't being selfish, I want him, probably even more than he wants me. And I started the entire situation.

"I can't believe you." Guess I was going to let my anger get the best of me. I can't really control it, it often times just pops right out of me. And he says he's worried about losing control, what about me? I lose control like 10 times a day, even though I couldn't possibly physically hurt him if I tried, but still! "Selfish! Selfish! I wanted this to happen, I want this to happen. I was the one to bring it up, I was the one.. the one, touching you while you were sleeping." That sounded so much worse than what it really was, god do I sound like a molester. Oh well, I could feel the small bubble of anger welling up inside of me. I stood up, and turned to him suddenly. He was looking at me intently, his eyes widened slightly when I glared at him, and then all emotion drained from his face and his eyes were merely intense and staring at me. I wasn't going to be bullied anymore, or pushed around. " I want you Embry, and I trust you. And I know you won't hurt me, you can't hurt me, and you aren't going to hurt me. And if you want to hide behind your, selfishness! Then go for it, but don't sit there and spout out some babble about being selfish, when you couldn't possibly be selfish if you tried. I threw myself at you. I said I want you. I started this entire situation. And I didn't stop to think about what you want, what you might need, that you might not even want me!"

"I do want you Bella." He took a step towards me, but I didn't want him to touch me now, because then my anger would disappear and there would just be pain. Pain of rejection that I'd felt too often before. It was always, No Bella, I will hurt you. And nothing seemed to be any different with Embry.

"No, don't touch me." I had to steel myself against the hurt look at flashed over Embry's face, I wasn't going to give in now. Anger was better to hold on to. "I want you Embry, and I love you. But, if you are just going to keep telling me no, I'd like to know now. So I don't embarrass myself again, by thinking you want something, you obviously don't."

I saw the anger flash into his eyes, but I didn't have more than a second to think anything before he had me pinned against his wall. I don't even know how he got me against the wall, when my back was to the bed, and I wasn't anywhere near a wall. I looked at him, and I could see so many things within his eyes, I stayed silent, wondering what he would say, what he would do.

"I do want you Bella." Suddenly my legs were spread, and he had his body pushed up against mine. "I can't lie about that, I can't hide that." I felt myself blush, and I felt the ache in my stomach return full force as his erection pushed against the inside of my thigh. Okay, so maybe I was wrong then. Sue me.

"Okay," I sure was lame.

"Okay?" He was amused now, an amused, turned on Embry. I was starting to fear for my sanity, this boy whipped through emotions faster than I did.

"Yes, okay. I don't know what else you expect me to say Embry, I'm confused." May as well be honest, I guess. Even though I'm currently passed the point of any rational thought, with his body being pressed against mine like that. I wiggled slightly, and I saw a flash of something in his eyes, Lust. I smirked to myself, and pushed up against him.

"Bella," he growled out, and his face was suddenly at my neck, biting softly. "You don't understand how much I want you."

"Oh, I think I do." He growled again, and nipped a bit harder at my shoulder. Okay, so now wasn't the proper time for sarcasm I guess. I'll just keep my mouth shut then.

"I do want you, Bell. More than I've ever wanted anyone." Good, I thought, he better always want me more than everyone, and anyone. "And I am worried about hurting you, but maybe…"

Maybe what! I wanted to scream, but he pushed his body up against mine harder this time and kept it there, my body felt like it was on fire, but it felt amazing. His tongue ran up the side of my neck, until he took my earlobe into his mouth and sucked on it gently. I then lost all rational thought. He let go of my earlobe and I wanted to cry out in protest.

"I think it's worth the risk. Take a chance on me Bells?" His voice was like velvet, and husky, it caused a shiver down my back. The ache in my body only seemed to intensify, he'd called me Bells.

I groaned and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him forcefully against me. Then I pushed him back slightly, turning his face so that I could look at him.

"I always will, Embry Call."

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

Review, please. I might do another Chapter or so. But I need some ideas, I'm not sure where to go with the story. Or if maybe I should just leave it where it is, and call it Completed?

Let me know, and Thanks! for reading.


	5. Fighter Girl

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, and encouraged me to continue. Couldn't have done it without your help. I want to give a special thanks to; **Naiya246**: who's idea lead me towards this, wouldn't have thought of it without you. & to **loulou11288**: who's review was the sweetest thing ever, and extremely helpful and encouraging. **Thanks you two,** and everyone else who reviewed. Love ya'll.

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

**Fighter Girl **

I woke up to darkness, and I wanted to laugh out loud, how many times had I fallen asleep or passed out, and then woken up in the past two days. Or was it three now, my mind seemed a little fuzzy. I stifled a yawn, and blinked into the darkness, as my brain slowly caught up with the rest of my body. I stretched my legs slowly, and then winced in pain.

Oh. Oh, boy. My face flushed suddenly, as memories of yesterday came flooding back to mind. Embry. I reached to my side, but my hand met nothing but the emptiness and then bed. I sat up suddenly, and winced again as my muscles tensed and ached under the sudden movements. How could he be gone! I wanted to scream, and cry. I didn't understand, after what had happened, he was just gone.

I couldn't breathe all of the sudden, and it felt like my heart was literally being ripped into pieces within my chest. The sheet fell down, leaving my chest bare to the world, but I didn't care and it didn't matter, no one was there to see anyways. Tears burned in my eyes as I fought to keep them back, my throat began to burn and ache, as a pressure was slowly building in my stomach.

Suddenly the door burst open, and a light was flipped on. The room was flooded with bright light, so harsh that I had to close my eyes against them as I whimpered in pain.

"Bella!" I heard Embry's frantic voice, and then loud footsteps down the hallway. I heard the door slam suddenly, and then the lock click into place. And then Embry was at my side, and his warm arms were wrapped around me tightly, securely. "Bella, what's wrong?" His voice was urgent and rough, like he was overwhelmed with too many emotions.

"You were gone." I moaned, shoving my hands over my face, brushing the tears that had slipped out of the corners of my eyes away hastily, before glaring down at my tear soaked hands. My eyes widened then as I realized I was naked, and the sheet was not covering my upper body. I blushed scarlet and then scrambled to pull the sheet up.

"I'm sorry, the guys came over, there was a vampire trail a few miles outside of Forks. We were having a meeting." I stopped trying to pull the sheet up immediately, and my entire body tensed. Vampire? I turned to look at Embry, and I could only imagine how ridiculous I looked. I opened my mouth but before I could say something, there was loud pounding on the door.

Embry looked over his shoulder with a scowl as I squeaked and fell back onto the bed, hastily pulling the sheet up and over me, hiding even my face.

"Embry! EMBRY CALL! You open this door, right this minute." Jacob yelled forcefully.

"Is Bella awake?" Seth said, his voice muffled slightly by the door.

"EMBRY I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR, I WILL -" Jacob yelled even louder, the pounding against the door persisting. Embry growled lowly, before stalking to the door, and unlocking it. He ripped the door open, almost pulling it off the hinges. Jacob smiled sheepishly, his hand fist and poised in mid knock.

"You will what Jacob," Embry said lowly, his voice deep and his eyes dark. Jacob peaked over Embry's shoulder and then frowned slightly.

"She still asleep? I thought you said that something was wrong, you were pretty frantic and hysterical there Embry." Jacob said, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"I'm awake!" I yelled, my face flushing even brighter, as I held the sheet securely over my entire body and face. My voice came out mumbled, because of the sheets close proximity to my face, I just hoped they could understand and hear me, and that they'd go away!

"Oh good," Jacob said, before trying to push past Embry who was standing in the doorway.

"No Jake." Embry said, pushing against Jacob's chest.

"What do you mean, No?" Jacob said, stopping to look at Embry closely. "I won't touch her, I'm not stupid."

"Jake, really, just go back downstairs. All of you." Embry said more softly, his eyes lighter than they'd been before.

"I just want to see that she's okay." Jacob said, once again trying to push past Embry.

"Jacob, really I don't think she wants to see you right now, she's well, I mean, that's to say that.." I could hear Embry mumbling, as my face increasing grew hotter. I knew that the wolves shared a mental link with one another when they were phased, and that the entire pack would know of our sex life from this day forward. But, I don't think that I can handle hearing him say it, out loud, to them.

"EMBRY CALL, don't you dare." I said lowly, surprising myself at the force behind my voice. I heard his intake of breath, and I could just imagine the look that had crossed his face.

"What is going on?" Jacob asked suddenly. I just laid in bed, wishing them all away. No one said anything for a while, and I guessed they were all just standing there staring at one another.

"Oh. Oh." Sam said suddenly, and I could tell he'd figured it out. I wanted to groaned out loud, maybe even scream. "Let's go back downstairs guys, we'll wait for you there Embry, whenever you're ready."

"Thank you Sam," Embry almost whispered, I could tell he was suddenly embarrassed, and that he knew Sam had figured it out too. I could hear the fading complaints from the other guys, but they'd followed Sam downstairs all the same. Embry shut the door again, and I heard the lock click once again. It was a few more minutes before I felt the bed sag beneath his weight.

"Bella," He said softly, I had barely heard him.

"Yeah?" I mumbled back. The past couple days had been so embarrassing, I couldn't even begin to imagine how many times my face had been red lately.

"I'm sorry about that. I should have been more delicate when I'd left them downstairs. It's just, I could feel your pain, or something. And I just knew you were sad, and hurting about something. I had this sudden burning urge, this overpowering need to be next to you, and as quickly as possible. I couldn't explain it, and I'm not even sure what I'd yelled at them before running up here." Embry said softly, I could feel him fidgeting slightly, he was nervous.

I pulled the sheet down from over my face, so that I could look at him. He gave me a sheepish smile, and tugged at his ear slightly. I couldn't help but smile at him, he was just too cute sometimes.

"It isn't your fault." I heard myself saying, and it was true, it wasn't his fault I was embarrassed.

"I'm sorry that I embarrassed you though, I'm sure all the guys will know by now. Jake will have wrestled it out of Sam, most definitely. I'm sorry about that, but I mean, well they were going to find out anyways." Embry finished lamely.

"I know, the mental connection. They are still going to, oh god. They are going to see me naked!" I yelled suddenly, frantically.

"I, er, I'll try not to think about it." Embry said slowly, staring straight ahead at the wall across the room. I looked at him, and he seemed uncomfortable about something.

"Embry." I said softly, he continued to stare at the wall. "Embry!"

"Yes?"

"Will you look at me!" I almost screamed, his head whipped towards me suddenly. "Thank you, are you embarrassed, about what happened. Or ashamed that they'll know what happened, that you can't hide it." I could hear the quaver in my voice, and knew that I had to keep my emotions under control or I'd start to cry again.

"What! No, no. Bella, god no. I'm not ashamed or embarrassed about what happened. I'm not particularly fond of the idea of any of them seeing you naked, or seeing any part of what we did." His voice was suddenly deeper, and his eyes glazed slightly, as if he was suddenly lost in a memory. I blushed suddenly, as I figured what he was thinking about.

"Embry…" He shook his head, and then smiled at him slightly, his cheek tinted red.

"Sorry, I can't help it."

"I understand. It's okay."

"Are you okay though?" He said suddenly, as if just realizing the real reason he was up here in the first place.

"I am now. I don't really know what happened. I woke up, and reached for you, but you weren't there. And I thought you'd left me, and after," My voice shook slightly, and I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "Well, after what happened earlier, I guess I was just hurt and upset that you'd leave. And suddenly I was overwhelmed by all these emotions, they were so strong and I couldn't breathe and my heart felt like someone was ripping it apart."

"I felt it," Embry said softly. "I could feel that you were in pain, and hurting. It's weird, I feel as if my body is merged with yours." Embry blushed suddenly, and then laughed softly. I couldn't help but laugh with him, and shake my head, feeling much more relaxed and comfortable with him than I was before. "Not, like that."

"Of course, of course." I said on a laugh, he made me feel like I could say anything, do anything and it would be okay, it would be perfect, and he would still love me. And, that seemed to be the truth.

"Like my soul, I should have said rather than body. Like my soul is merged with yours, like I know what you feel, what you need, what you want. It's all of the sudden, just recently." His brow furrowed slightly, and then he suddenly looked shocked. "Oh, every since we, well when we."

I raised an eyebrow, since when did Embry Call stutter. I smiled to myself and watched him closely, he'd gotten quiet all the sudden and was tugging at his ear again.

"Since we had sex, Embry?" I was surprised by how even my voice was, it didn't even shake at all, though I felt the slight heat of a blush grace my face.

"Yes, since we had sex. I've been closer to you, in a sense. I think, something happened." Embry said suddenly. I wasn't really sure I was keeping up exactly, he wasn't exactly being helpful either. His sentences were choppy and cut, I was having difficulty understand just what he was trying to say.

"So, since we had sex, you've been able to feel what I am feeling, sort of." I asked.

"Yes, like when you were sad and hurting, and scared. I felt all of that, and I knew that something was wrong, and that you needed me, and wanted me there. And it hurt me, there was a dull ache that covered my body, but it was more intense around my stomach."

"That's weird," I said suddenly, my eyes narrowing in thought. When I'd been missing him, and wanting him the ache had been stronger around my stomach too, more intense.

"What is?"

"It hurt stronger around my stomach too," I said, looking up at him in concern.

"Oh." Embry looked down at his own stomach, and then at mine underneath the sheet. He seemed to be trying to stare a hole through the sheet, before looking back down at his own stomach. He stood suddenly, and lifted up his shirt. I stared at the mark that was visibly on his lower stomach, almost on his hip. "Oh my…"

I scrambled up, and leaned against the headboard. I shoved the sheet down my body, no longer caring about my modesty, he'd seen it all anyways. And there, was the same exact mark, in the same exact spot. I gasped, and then ran my finger over it. An electrical shock shot up my arm, but it didn't hurt. I looked up at Embry and he was looking at my wide eyed.

"I felt that, over my entire body. A little shock, but it didn't hurt, it almost felt good, reassuring and comforting," He whispering softly, his eyes traveled down to my mark, and he stared at it carefully.

I sighed and closed my eyes. Why did everything weird and unique have to happen to me? Why couldn't I just be normal for once, just once. I can't even have a normal mating process!

"It's okay Bella, we'll talk to Sam. Someone has to know something." Embry was sitting next to me suddenly, and pulling me against him roughly. I latched onto him, and felt his strength flowing over my body in soothing waves. I sighed into his body, melting against him. His warmth was so reassuring, like a security blanket.

I buried my face against the side of his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like rain and trees, with a splash of citrus. I loved the way he smelled. I took another deep breath, before kissing the side of his neck softly.

"I love you," I mumbled into his neck. His arms tightened around me, and I could feel him plant a soft kiss to my temple.

"I love you too, Bella."

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

**Well, that could have been better. But, oh well. Hopefully you guys still like it. **

Review please.


	6. Confusion and Ignition

**A/N: **Sorry it's been a while, freaking been busy like crazy. So I've decided to write and post TWO CHAPTERS, to apologize! Don't throw rocks, please forgive me! Thanks for the reviewers, you all know how much i adore and love every single one of you! Keep Reading & Reviewing! Much Love!

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

Confusion and Ignition

I sat on the edge of Embry's bed, fully clothed now, as he talked downstairs with the pack. I felt a little numb, a little scared, and very much like I'd always felt; different. I always had to be the one that was the freak, as if it wasn't enough I'd loved a vampire, wanted to a vampire. As if it wasn't enough that I was now a wolf girl, just like Emily, that I was best friend with a boy who turned into a wolf, that I was imprinted on by another boy who turned into a wolf, that I spent most of my free time with the rest of the boys who also turned in wolves.

I sighed, and had the sudden urge to throw myself down onto the bed and drown within a envelope of my own self pity. I resisted the urge, knowing that was part of the old Bella, and I was far too strong for self pitying tears and breakdowns now. I had to be stronger than that, there was no choice in the matter.

My mind seemed to finally remember something, besides the odd marks that were marring my milky white skin, and Embry deep dark skin. Vampire! Embry had mentioned something about a vampire sighting, or was it a scented trail. I knew it couldn't be the Cullens, for they'd left long ago, it seemed so long ago now. It had been over a year, hadn't it? I was almost finished with my Senior year of High School now. Which meant that I'd have to decide about college soon, but I couldn't leave now could I? Not without Embry, and he couldn't just leave the pack, let alone the fact that he still has two years of school left. Oh lord, I had forgotten how much younger than me he really was, I felt my face heat up thinking about the intimacy between me and Embry, and his age. Good Lord!

My thoughts came to a skidding halt suddenly. Wait a second, back up. Speaking of school… holy crow! I'd completely forgotten about my life!

I hadn't been home in how many days? What was the date, day of the week, did Charlie know where I was, had I missed school? I was frustrated with myself, and the fact that I just didn't pay enough attention to things. Honestly! I stood suddenly, and rushed out the door, tripping over my own feet and nearly falling face first down the stairs. I groaned, and placed my hand against the wall, suddenly feeling very light headed. I suppose sleeping so much was not good for my body, it didn't know how to move correctly anymore.

I fought the wave of nausea that rose up through my stomach, without even a fair warning. I choked back the sob that seemed to come from nowhere. That was followed by a strange wave of calmness. I slide down the wall, pulling my legs up against my chest tightly. If I didn't know better I'd say that Jasper was hiding somewhere close, messing around with my emotions, like it was a practical joke. I sighed thinking of Jasper, which lead my thoughts to fling towards Alice. I felt a tightening in my chest, and I frowned as memories assaulted me viciously.

Edward may not hurt me anymore, because I no longer felt anything associated with his name. I'd let go of that dream, he'd been ripped from my system, no longer intoxicating me like a drug. But Alice, my sister, my best friend, my… I sighed, shaking my head and pushing the thoughts away forcefully, biting back the anger and despair that was rising up within me. Thinking about the past was pointless, and it only hurt more. She was gone, they were all gone, and it didn't matter anymore, none of it mattered anymore.

I don't know how long I'd been sitting there, staring across the hallway at the wall. But I was shaken from my staring contest with the wall, when a burning feeling shot down my arm, and then across my entire body. I screamed out suddenly, as my body tensed and huddled away from the feeling immediately, and on instinct. My vision blurred in front of my eyes for a minute, and then I was enveloped into tight, rough arms and the feeling turned into a soothing one. All of the pain disappeared, and my vision righted itself.

I shook my head and pulled back, enough to see the alarmed look on Embry's face. I gave him a small, hesitant smile and then buried my face into his neck as he lifted me off the floor and into his arms.

"Colin! How could you be that stupid!" Embry's voice sounded scary, and I'd never heard it that rough or deep before, not laced with that unhidden anger. But I didn't feel threatened, nor was I scared of him at all.

"She wasn't answering me when I was talking! I didn't, I mean, I just didn't think about it." Colin sounded scared, and like a little kid. I felt a maternal instinct kick in suddenly. I extracted myself from Embry, and was surprised when my hands placed themselves on my hips.

"Be nice Embry," My voice was calm and stern. Embry's head tilted to the side, and his eyes widened slightly.

"Bella… He just hurt you." Embry said finally, still looking at me oddly. I heard Colin sigh behind me, and I could practically imagine the hurt look that had crossed his boyish features, the way his shoulders would slump in defeat and regret. I felt a little kick of anger pitch through me, and I knew the second Embry realized it too. He could feel my emotions after all, it seemed the closer we were the more of them he could feel. "Why are you upset?"

"He didn't mean to Embry!" I finally said, my voice was raised a little higher than I would have liked. I felt my face flush when Embry took a step back away from me, and a hurt look crossed his face. "I'm sorry, I just." I shook my head, what is going on with me? "I don't understand." I said finally, I could hear the confusion in my own voice, reflecting precisely what I felt within my mind.

"I think you should come hear what Sam was telling us, I think he's right. Even though we were sure that it was just a legend, a silly myth passed down over the years. It seems the prophecy was correct." Jacob said with a sigh, I whipped around and looked at him. I hadn't even known he was here. I smiled at him, and stepped towards him. He backed away from me suddenly, his eyes wide and his hands lifted up into the air. "No Bells, it'll hurt you."

I frowned, but then nodded in defeat. I knew he was right, I couldn't hug any of them without getting hurt for a while still. I sighed and headed down the stairs immediately, the three boys followed behind me loudly. I rolled my eyes at their lack of grace, you'd think being wolves they'd have more grace. But no, as human boys they were still awkward and jerky, in their movements. I chuckled to myself at the thought, and entered the living room still laughing softly.

"Bella!" I looked up as the enter room chorused my name, I shook my head at the boys, who had all become like brothers to me. I rolled my eyes at them, and waved, a slight blush creeping over my cheeks. Embry put an arm around my shoulder, before kissing my cheek softly and steering me towards a chair. I started to protest, wanting to sit on the couch among the boys.

"Sorry Bella, you need to stay away from them. If you accidently touch one of them, or they touch you…" He left the sentence hanging, I was really starting to dislike this whole aspect of the imprinting already. I had a strong urge burning in my stomach, to hug and hold each of the boys, as if they were my own cubs.

I stopped walking suddenly, and stared straight forward, eyes wide and my mouth was surely hanging open. My own cubs? I gulped at the thought, when had I become so motherly over the boys, seriously. Did this have something to do with imprinting, was it just another side effect. Like I felt sisterly or motherly to all the other boys, so that I didn't care for them intimately. Or was it just another factor of me being weird, and always different. Or did it have to do with the mark?

Suddenly my hip started to tingle, and I knew that I was right, it had everything to do with my mark. I lifted my shirt a little, and looked at my mark. It was a tiny brown paw print, about the size of a quarter. It looked for of like a tattoo, but the skin wasn't raised or ruined. It was like a birthmark almost, like it had always been there. I ran my finger over it, and felt a comforting hum run over my entire body.

Embry's grip on my shoulder tensed for a minute, until I removed my finger from my mark. I felt his sudden wave of lust, and I looked at him, raising an eyebrow. He looked at me, and then looked away quickly, a blush coloring his brown cheeks. I couldn't help but think of how adorable he truly is, and how lucky I was. I stood on my tip toes, and grabbed his face, pulling him down for a quick, and sweet kiss.

"I love you," I whispered to him lowly, before continuing to the chair that he'd been steering me towards.

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

**Review, pleaseeeeeeeeeee & thank youuuuuuuu.**


	7. Motherly Instincts

A/N: I haven't changed this chapter. But I've had quite a few people complaining, and/or yelling at me in reviews about how I stole this from some series – A series I've neither read nor heard of. I actually got the idea, for the different elements from a HP fanfiction a friend of mine wrote, she helped me change it to suit my story. So if you'd kindly fuck off about me stealing some idea, from some book I haven't read, I'd appreciate it. Other than those – feedback about it was amazing, thanks for everyone who had genuine reviews!

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-

Motherly Instincts

I'd been sitting here, in Embry's living room, in this same chair for about an hour now. And still I didn't know anything more than I'd figured out for myself. The story that Sam had told only confused me, probably because half the things he said were in their language. A language I didn't know or understand, and I didn't have the courage to ask for him to interpret for me again. I'd interrupted him once, asking what something meant, and he'd glared at me so harshly, that it pained me.

I'd felt a need to soothe him, and run my hand over his hair, as if to calm a small child. I'd shaken the thought off, and pushed the feeling away, knowing my touch would be both unwelcomed and hurtful for me. I couldn't explain the feelings growing within me, it felt like I would burst at the seams soon. I sighed, and leaned back into the chair more comfortably. I didn't understand what was being said, so I allowed my mind to wander.

I started to think about my mark, absentmindedly placing my hand over my hip in protection. I looked around the room, allowing my eyes to rest for a while on each of my cubs. I'd given up trying to fight with my mind, it wanted to call them that, whether I truly did or not. So I'd given in, and just figured I'd go with the flow, like it mattered anyways. Jacob was sitting almost directly across the room from me, there was a lazy smile on his face, but his eyes seemed intense and focused.

Colin and Jared were sitting to the right of him, Colin had always reminded me of a young boy. He was young, but not the youngest of the group. He had baby soft blue eyes, and a quick, quirky smile. He tripped over his words sometimes, and even his own feet. Jared, I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, the hot head of the group. The one with the most anger problems, but he was a good guy. And fiercely loyal to the entire pack, who'd become his family.

Seth was sitting at Jacob's feet, the baby of the group, but he didn't look like the baby. He was one of the taller boys, lanky and skinny as they come though. He always did trip over his legs, complaining about his newly acquired height. He worshipped Jacob without fault or fail, and he was one of the few boys in the pack, that didn't mind the Cullens one bit.

Brady and Quil were sitting on the left of Jacob. I didn't know much about Brady really, he liked to par-take in the beats, but he was one of the milder boys. He'd been the quickest to get his phasing under control, and he thought things through, rather than running purely on emotions like many of the other boys. He was thoughtful and sweet. The boy next door really. And Quil, I couldn't stop my smile, Quil was just Quil. There wasn't much to say about him, nor against him. He had been a bit cocky, and then he'd been withdrawn, and then he'd just been Quil. He'd always been insanely close to Embry, that I used to swear they were born twins and separated at birth.

Then Sam sat, all regal and importance, surrounded in an aura of understanding and confidence. He really was the Alpha, and he thought of many of the boys as his little brothers, he wanted to keep his tribe safe, but he wanted the boys safer. He would put their lives ahead of his own.

And so would I. The thought made me jump up out of my seat, fear coursing through me. Thinking about any of them being harmed, caused an anger to bubble up inside of me, a rage so strong I didn't even know I could possess it. I felt a loss weigh down on my heart, as thoughts of one of my cubs ever being hurt, I wouldn't make it through that pain. They were my children, they were mine to protect, to look after. Mine. Mine. Mine.

My body started to shake, as that thought continued to chorus over and over inside my mind. I was so in-tuned to my own thoughts, my eyes were no longer registering what was in front of me. Instead they were seeing beyond that, beyond everything I'd already experienced, to what was yet to come. Since when did I see the future, since when did I feel all these emotions? A growl erupted around me, and it surprised me that the sound had come from me, my mouth. A growl at the thoughts of doubt blooming within my mind, there was no room for doubt. I must protect, I must keep safe, I must defend.

That was all my life was about now, Protect. Defend. Keep Safe. And love…. Love Embry without fail, without pause, without a second thought. I felt a burning growing up, from the pit of my stomach, and radiating through my body. It finally settled within the palms of my hands, edging towards my fingers, before I retracted it. It felt odd, how I knew exactly what to do, like I'd been here before, done this exact thing before.

Before I realized it, I was speaking; my voice calm, and even.

"Stand in a circle around me," I said slowly, my eyes finally settling back into the living room. I noticed I was now standing in the middle of the living room, and Embry was at my side, his face filled with concern and apprehension. "Embry stand directly in front of me. Sam to his left, Jacob to his right. Colin to Jacob's right. Seth to Sam's left…" I continued to relay where they were to stand, and they slowly moved into their places. Everyone was looking at me oddly, except for Sam. All I saw in his eyes was understanding, and worry, possibly. I pushed that aside, and allowed myself to focus, my mind had to be clear or I wouldn't know what to do.

"What about me…" I heard Leah say softly, almost in a whisper. I searched my mind a little bit more, pushed further against a barrier that seemed to be withholding certain things away from me. I finally saw Lead, smiling, happy and holding onto Brady tightly. I smiled softly, allowing my eyes to drift to Leah, and I could feel the linger love she'd feel for Brady and Brady for her. "Stand in front of Brady."

Leah and Brady both looked at one another, Leah's face fell into a frown and she seemed hesitant. Brady had never given Leah a hard time, but he'd never stuck up for her either. He didn't really seem to acknowledge her at all, not as a human nor as a wolf.

"Trust me Leah, go stand in front of Brady." My voice sounded foreign to me then, coaxing and soft, like a mother's would be to a small child, afraid of something. "And Emily?"

"Right here, Bella."

"Good, stand in front of Sam if you would please."

Suddenly Emily entered into my eye sight, and she smiled at me, it was soft and reassuring. I could practically feel her arms envelope me into a comforting hug. I took a deep breath, and I pushed down the nerves that were fluttering in my stomach all the sudden.

"Claire, she is here right?" I made sure the hope wasn't obvious in my voice, I had to have picked the proper time, or this would all be for nothing. I heard a small giggle, and then suddenly a little girl with bouncing curls stood in front of me, smiling up at me as if she'd known me all her life. She reached a hand out to me, and touched my hip, as if she knew exactly what was happening.

"No!" I heard Quil say, but I sent him a stern look and he stopped moving instantly, sliding back into his place in the circle.

"I would never cause harm to one of my own," I heard myself say evenly. "Never would I harm one of my children." I whispered, but I knew they could hear me, their heightened senses made that possible. I brushed my hand over Claire's curls and kissed her forehead softly, before standing back up. "Go stand in front of Quil, okay Claire?"

She smiled brightly, and ran over to Quil gleefully. I could see Quil's body un-tense, out of the corner of my eye as Claire stood before him, still smiling at me. Okay, who else, I searched my mind, weaving in and out of my own thoughts, of the past and the present and the future.

"Vivian," I said softly, tenderly. And I knew instantly who she was, I didn't feel the ache like I would, as a young girl slide in front of me. Jacob's imprint. She was as cute as can be, long flowing dark hair, button nose, high cheekbones, pouty mouth, and a slim girlish figure. She smiled at me hesitantly, and I knew that she knew I had loved Jacob. Though she didn't know, that she would love him more than I would have ever been able to love him.

I smiled at her, before placing my hand upon her shoulder and leaning towards her. She seemed wary of me, but she didn't back away, nor did she tense under my hand. She stood firmly, proudly and without fear. I knew she was perfect for Jacob, and same reactions, the same strength.

"You are perfect for him, never doubt that." I whispered to her, somehow blocking anyone else from hearing. I could feel the magic, the sizzle surround us, and then fall away. She stepped back, taking her place in front of Jacob proudly, without having to be told. I nodded to her, and then looked at Jacob, gauging his reaction. I smiled at him, and he smiled that one cornered smile at me. My smile. Just as he'd always be My Jacob, in some of the sense. He would forever be my sun, no matter what life threw at us. He'd be my best friend, my confidant, and my cub. As they all would be.

I sighed to myself, before closing my eyes and drawing that warmth back to my fingertips. I let my thoughts swim, I let them flow, and I didn't reign them in. I let knowing guiding me, and pushing me, and help me.

"I call the wind, forces of the strength, purify my family. Protect what is mine, from what may fall within despair. Wipe away fear, and doubts. Fill them with laughter, with longing, with power."

I could feel a breeze wave across the room, and from the gasps I heard around the room, I knew they'd felt it too. I kept my eyes closed, my thoughts concentrated.

"I call the earth, forces of the knowledge, lend a hand to my family. Guard what is mine, from what may fall within despair. Cover their strength, and renew what's been lost. Bound them together, to create what needs to be done."

I could smell the forest then, musky and deep. The flowers in full bloom, the sunshine. I turned facing the other direction now, Embry at my back.

"I call the water, forces of purity, embrace my family. Surround them with your faith, from what may fall within despair. Cover their hearts, wrapped within your safe haven of comfort. Take away their fears, give them strength pure and strong."

I could feel the mist of water against my cheeks, the lap of it at my feet, the smell of the ocean and rain washing away the tension in my body. I sighed into the feeling, my strength was getting stronger, with each word, each element, each thought.

"I call the fire, forces of the light, give guidance to my family. Light up what is mine, from what may fall upon them, within despair. Wrap tightly around what they love, reach out that hand of warmth. Light fires within their souls, to purify what has been tainted, and give them new resolve."

I could feel the heat of a flame, licking at my fingers, at my neck. It didn't hurt, it was a comfort, and I longed for more.

"I call the spirit, forces of all that is good, pure, and strong. Lend your strength. Give your guidance. Embrace what is mine, give to them what I have asked of you. Bind me to them, let me take their pain, let me take their discomfort, let me take their rejection. Let me bear what is theirs', for I ask to protect and defend what is mine. My cubs, shall know no harm, feel no fear, and know not what despair shall bring, ever again."

I could feel a sharp electrical shock run through my body, before breaking out in all directions, pulling the soul of my cubs, and intertwining. I felt it all come rushing back into me, and suddenly I fell to my knees. And the world spun before my eyes, and I fell the ground, as everything around me went black, for the millionth time in the past few days.

-ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ-


	8. Emotional Encounter

**A/N; ** It's been a million and one years since I updated… okay, or maybe just one year, one very long year!

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

**Emotional Encounter**

I woke up again to darkness and I felt the little giggle bubble up in my chest, I tried to bite it back as I squinted my eyes and looked around the room I was in, Embry's room of course. I closed my eyes and groaned remembering bits and pieces of what had happened earlier, I had done something, though what exactly I was still very unsure of. My cheeks flushed as I remembered how I had demanded the boys stand in places, I had demanded… something I've never done, and I couldn't help but be embarrassed by my reactions to everything, and how my body had just taken over, like I had been possessed by something.

When I thought of all the boys, the little wolf young men and Leah also, I couldn't help the swell of my heart, it felt foreign yet pleasant and welcome. I wanted, and needed to protect them, to love them, to cherish them, to watch over them; yet I had no idea why, and I definitely couldn't explain the reasoning for the feelings at all. I laid completely still and felt the dull aches of my muscles, as I allowed my mind to wander over the drastic changes my life had taken the past… how long had it even been?

I jumped up suddenly, Charlie, oh god! He's going to kill me, slowly and painfully once he gets his hands on me again finally. I had forgotten him over the days? I didn't even know how many days had passed, how many hours I'd slept each time the darkness consumed me. And what was with that anyways? When had I suddenly tired into a fainting sissy, honestly, that was embarrassing in and of itself around these boys, who were so solid and strong. I rubbed my temples slowly and softly as my head began to pound, and then suddenly I felt this anxious feeling roll over my body as my muscles tightened. Something was off, something was wrong.

I suddenly ran to the door, and flew down the stairs, stumbling into the living room my clumsiness rushing forward to remind me I would never be graceful, ever. I squeaked as multiple sets of eyes turned to me suddenly, most of them surprised, some of them loving, and one of them was filled with something deep, something raw, and something that made butterflies erupt in my stomach, and my heart pound heavily against my chest. I blinked my eyes a few times, before shaking my head and wondering where the anxiety had come from.

"Someone is very anxious…" I said slowly, and jumped at the sound of my own voice. It was deep and husky; laced with sleep still, but it had this girlish tinkle to it, that I'd never heard in my own voice. My eyes must have widened, and I felt my own hand holding my throat awkwardly.

"Bells," I heard Jacob say, and my eyes flashed to him, he smiled slightly at me but he was apprehensive. I cocked my head to the side and pushed, what I pushed I didn't rightly know, but I felt deeper emotions then, strong and pure; worry, love, apprehension, doubt and something I couldn't quite put my finger on, maybe frustration. I frowned then, and I felt a small sadness in my heart; I wanted Jacob to always be happy, to be sweet and soft and caring, to be loving and laughing. "Bella!" I heard again, and my head snapped up so forcefully that my neck muscles protested and instantly ached. I winced and then smiled sheepishly at Jacob. "What did you just do?"

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly, though I was pretty positive I knew exactly what I was talking about. But I didn't know how I looked to any of them, because they all looked differently to me, it was like I could finally really see them, like this veil had been lifted from over my eyes and My Boys were all there for me to see, to protect, to care for.

"You know what I mean Isabella Swan," Jacob's eyes were so much older then, and his voice was rough and ragged. I felt my shoulder slump and a strong feeling of devastation ran through me like a quick jolt. What in the world was going on! I felt like a moody teenage girl… more so than I usually felt, at least. "You were looking at me so intently, and then suddenly your eyes were different and your hands glowed a little bit, and then I felt; happiness, love and warmth even. You did that, what did you do?"

"I don't know," I said quietly, and it was the truth. I felt the instant pain of mistrust, and it caused me to clutch my chest and take a deep breath. "You don't believe me, none of you believe me," And with that said I looked up at Embry suddenly, and his eyes were slightly narrowed, his head tilted to the side, and I pulled further away, not wanting to know what he felt, I didn't want to feel the regret, the mistrust, and anything else he must be feeling right now; for he was stuck with Bella the Freak as his imprint. I felt tears well up in my eyes, and I blinked them back furiously, hating myself at that moment more than any other time in my life. My shoulder sagged more, and I wanted to crawl up into a ball and sleep for days, months, maybe even years. "I understand, I do and I can't say I blame you, any of you. It's better if I just go home to Charlie now, I'm sure he's missed me," I stopped to take a deep breath, to steady my breathing, to clench my shaking fists. "I'm sorry, for everything." I said softly, a whisper so low human ears wouldn't have heard, but I knew they had.

I forced my feet to move, one at a time, carrying me towards the door and away from everything that mattered in my life, everything that made up my life. I felt my body closing down, I felt my emotions ripping away from me, and I felt the darkness edging in around my vision. I squared my shoulders and growled softly, I was not fainting again! I pushed myself towards the door faster, shoving it open and allowing it to slam back loudly behind me; it didn't matter anymore anyways. I had thought that losing Edward had been the hardest, most emotional moment of my life; because I was losing my life, I had lost everything that I loved, wanted, and needed. And then I thought losing Jacob, to an imprint, was one of the worst moments of my existence, the pain it brought was unbearable at first and all consuming. But now; now that I knew what it felt like to have an imprint, the be an imprint, to have that one person that was perfect for you in every sense of the word, and then have it all ripped away from me, because I always had to be different; nothing had hurt as badly as this, nothing. And nothing ever would hurt this much, because now, I **really** was losing my life, and everything that meant anything to me at all.

I stood outside on the porch but I was unable to make my feet move any further, I'd heard a noise behind me. And without turning I could tell it was Embry, he was standing just at the door, but I didn't want to feel his emotions, so whatever it was I could do, I held onto so tightly that I began to shake and ache. Suddenly I heard the door slam open, seconds before hands were wrapped around me tightly and this flash of hot burning pain erupted over my body. Everything that was tilting off scale, the world I'd felt slipping away, the love I'd felt being torn from me, all came hurtled back towards me, filling me and completing me in a way I still hadn't been complete mere minutes ago.

I looked up at Embry, and his eyes were so intense, so focused, so deep. I couldn't help but stare into them, to greedily drink up his strength, his power, his solidity. I held onto him like a little child, burrowing into the warmth of his chest, his arms, his neck; allowing the strong beating of his heart to rock and lull me into contentment.

"I'm sorry," he whispered gruffly into my ear, sighing and burying his face into my hair. I didn't need to ask what he was sorry for, I allowed myself to slightly and cautiously touch at his emotions, and I could feel the immense amount of self hate he had, and I knew it was because he'd thought he'd messed up again, that he'd hurt me again. But it was always me, hurting myself.

"I'm always different," I said softly, hoping to keep the despair and fear from my voice, but it was no use he could feel it anyways. "I can sense emotions Em, what's wrong with me?"

"There is a lot that is Legend, that we always thought was Legend. Stories told to the young kids for entertainment, for laughter, for comfort. We never thought it would be true, never." He moved slightly, pulling my small body easily up and into his arms where he cradled me against his chest tightly, before he moved and sat down on the porch steps. I snuggled into his chest, and laid my head against his heart, loving to feeling and sound of it, more than I could ever explain.

"Tell me, please." I whispered, unsure if I even wanted to know.

"There's this legend, that there's a rightful mother, so to say, of the pack. One who can understand everyone, with a mother's intuition, and can soothe them without words. It's said she was born of light, and would have to travel through the darkest of times. She'd be the rightful protector, of the protectors. Sam didn't think it could be possible, he figured that Emily was as close as it was ever going to get. She's got that amazing knack for knowing before having to be told, for feeling before even seeing. But I guess that's a thing that's happened over time, with you it was so much stronger. You are the rightful Mother, Bella. But we have no understanding of what that truly means, if it means anything important or significant at all." Embry explained, his voice even and soft, and it filled me with comfort. I felt like even though I was different, and everything in my life always had to be a chore, I was going to be okay. "I'm sorry for the way I reacted, for how everyone reacted. We are stupid boys, what can I say."

I laughed then, and it caused me to stiffen, and I felt the wariness roll of a Embry in a quick tumble of confusion. "That wasn't my laugh," I said lamely.

"Your voice is different also, it's softer, warmer. Like a mother's should be. Just as your laugh is carefree, and ever ounce womanly. Like a mother's should be." Embry said easily, rubbing a warm hand down my back. We sat there for a while, in silence, just enjoying each other. Everything about my life always seemed complicated, and trying, and different. Obstacles I've always overcome, and come out pretty okay even then. This was going to be no different, I'd always had a soft spot for many of the boys. Jacob was my best friend. Embry was the boy, the guy, the man I'd love for my entire life. And even if this turned out bad, and difficult, and trying; I would bare it, for all of them.

Seconds continued to tick by, turning into minutes, upon minutes, upon minutes. The sun began to rise in the distance, and I felt a contentment wash over Embry, before an intense feeling of love poured from him as he kissed the top of my head. I sighed and burrowed into his neck, my new favorite place.

"You know, Jasper was an empath, and he seemed to do more good than harm. And feeling your love, is worth the worst of any other emotion I may ever experience or feel in this lifetime." I whispered quietly, before kissing the side of his neck and hugging him tightly.

"Good, because you weren't getting out of it anyways, that would mean letting you go. And really, I'm too selfish to let you walk away now, love." Embry's deep voice washed over me, and I felt safe, an odd feeling for me, and I loved him even more for the ability to make me feel truly safe in his arms. The thoughts of Charlie resurfaced, but I knew a few more minutes wouldn't make a difference, and I couldn't bring myself to move from the arms of the one man that loved me unconditionally, without fail, regret or hesitation. Life always did bring new adventures, and couldn't help but be excited for what tomorrow would bring.

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ--

**I think this might be the end, I needed to end it, and I've been gone for months upon months. I'm not sure what else to do with the story, and I feel like anything more might just be a drag on. Idk... Review so I know what ya'll think... If you want another chapter, I'm going to need an idea of where to go with it. If you'd like a different story written, and you like my style of writing -- Leave the info in the review, pairing, story line, anything. I'll try writing anything really. Thanks! Please Review :) xox. **


	9. Listen to a Heart

**A/N: ** This is the end, for good. I don't want to keep adding to the story, its pretty much explained, which was really what I wanted in the end when I first thought of the idea. I'm playing around with the idea of another Embry/Bella story possibly; not entirely sure about that one yet. So here's the Epilogue; I hope you enjoy it. And thanks a million times over for everyone that reviewed! Again, if you have an requests about a pairing/plot or anything, let me know and I'll try to write you something; Twilight or Harry Potter. Thanks again; Love ya'll!

* * *

**Listen to a Heart**

I'd spent the past 6 years of my life with a true and honest meaning to it, I had a purpose in life and genuine purpose and a need for my mere existence. Life had been; a constant complication, but there was nothing that I'd change at all about my life. Even the dark times right after Edward Cullen had left me alone in the woods all those years ago, even the painful nights I'd laid crying over Jacob's imprint and another lost love, even the trying and troubled nights and days I'd spent worrying about the pack, watching over the pack, and loving them as my own.

I stared out the window that showed a view of my expansive backyard, it fell right outside the reservation line and Vampires; the Cullens to be exact where often visitors to my home that I shared with my husband Embry Call and our two children. I loved him more every day, every hour, every minute and every second; he truly was the perfect man for me, in every way possible. He understood me in a way that no one had before, he knew what I needed, and wanted before I even had a chance to figure it out for myself. He read me like an open book, something that my inability to communicate adored completely. He was 100% male, wolf, husband, friend, and father.

I smiled to myself as I watched the boys pushing and playing with each other, even now that they'd graduated, and grown into adults… I laughed at the thought, when would my boys ever really become adults, I doubt ever. The entire pack was here for Avery; our 4 year old son's birthday party. All the guys loved a chance to throw a party, and get their entire families together. My eyes glanced over each and every pack member's body, checking their emotions, gauging their feelings and hearts. It was something that now came naturally to me, as all my motherly and protection instincts did.

I'd changed over the years, I was still clumsy and I still blushed profusely at just about everything, but I'd grown up and I could look at life and understand that heartbreak and loss was important even though it ached like nothing else ever would. I felt old some days, older than I should, seeing as I was only going to be turning 24 this year, I laughed at myself and shook my head, _drama queen_ rang through my mind and I laughed even harder at the memory of the boys and their constant teasing over the years.

I continued my search over my boys, and stopped abruptly when a sharp pain shot through my body, settling as an ache around my heart, tightening it and making me draw deep shaky breaths; Seth. He'd always been one of the quieter boys, a little lost and a little confused even now that he'd graduated from high school; he still seemed uncomfortable in his own body, and even his own mind. Embry had confided in me one night a few years back that he'd seen and heard things within Seth's mind one night on patrol, which had made him whimper and feel immense sadness for the teen at the time.

I shifted through the emotions, as I looked more closely at Seth, he looked exhausted. I felt a sadness in him that I recognized in myself many years ago, a deep loss and confusion about something. I felt love and a sliver of happiness over something, a joy that could never be taken away from Seth, more than likely his love of his family and the pack, the joy of the friendship and brotherhood he had within the pack. I felt a sharp stab of something deep within my own heart, a longing for something that was just out of reach. Seth had always been a little bit of a misfit in the pack, often times when the Cullens came for a visit Seth would rush over and spend countless hours in their presence without it bothering him one bit. Though of course Embry was the same, he would spend time with the Cullens, but I knew that he did it because he loved me and he understood that they were family to me also. But he also did it because he could never hate or dislike anyone just because of something that they really had no control over, none of the Cullens had picked their fate, none of them had chosen nor wanted to become a 'blood sucking monster' as many had often called them.

I instantly left my bedroom a heavy feeling hanging over my head, and an ache within my heart. I stepped out into the backyard, and forced a smile onto my own face, it would do no one any good to worry everyone else about Seth's feelings which he was obviously repressing and trying to hide from everyone, including myself which stung a little bit, my boys had always come to me first with every problem they'd had; no matter how big nor small it was. I instantly looked for Embry, I just needed a little bit of his love and strength to settle the ache that was within me, I finally saw him across the yard playing with our 2 and half yeard old daughter; Calleigh. I took a moment to enjoy the sight, the carefree smiles and the heartwarming laughter, I sighed and closed my eyes enjoying a moment of gratefulness for everything I'd been blessed with in life. I jumped slightly when a warm hand fell down onto my shoulder, and turned my head as my eyes opened quickly, I smiled up at Quil before he pulled me tightly into a hug and I sighed into his embrace. If I played favorites; Quil would be mine, aside from Embry for obvious reasons, but Quil was just someone you had to love, adore, and respect even. He was carefree, open and giving; like Embry he didn't have a mean bone within his body and he was one of the most helpful of the pack, when the younger boys were making their shifts for the first time and were scared and didn't understand it at all.

"Hello Mother Bella," Quil said gruffly, making me laugh at the silly nickname the Quil insisted on using at all times.

"Hello Quil," I sighed again, and let the warmth of Quil wash over me and soothe me. Suddenly a slight bundle bumped against our legs, and we looked down, before Quil broke into a bright smile and let me go instantly. I couldn't help the heartwarming feeling wash over me as I watch Quil pick 8 year old Claire up and tickle her mercilessly. "Hello Claire, have fun you two, I'll see you later."

A happy 'goodbye' cheered from behind me as I made my way towards Embry, after casting a quick glance at Seth and noticed how he'd removed himself from everyone else slightly, as he sat at a table and just watched everyone else. I ran into someone, and was caught and righted quickly before I could fall and embarrass myself completely. I looked up and laughed at the expression across Leah's face; exasperation.

"Thank you, Leah." I said softly, as she rolled her eyes and stepped away from me to wind an arm around Brady's waist easily.

"Shoulda let her fall Leah, would have caused quite the scene!" Brady said excitedly, which only caused Leah to roll her eyes again. They made an odd pair, but they grounded and completed each other, it was a case where opposites definitely did attract. And besides they made a stunningly beautiful couple.

"Oh shush you," I said, softly tapping Brady's cheek before kissing it and continuing again towards Embry. I finally made it to him, just as our daughter took off toddling away towards Jacob, her godfather whom loved her dearly, as he picked her up and waved at us. I wrapped my arms around Embry's waist tightly, pressing my face into the strong muscle down his back, he didn't move but simply placed his warm hands over mine and allowed me a moment.

"Something is wrong," he said finally, turning in my arms and looking down at me.

"Yes," I was a terrible liar, so there wasn't a point in trying to lie to him, and besides there was never anything I kept from Embry, he was my rock and he understand when I needed to talk and when I just needed him to understand my need for silence. "Yes, something is wrong, and it worries me."

"Why does it worry you," He said softly, brushing his thumb down the crease between my eyes I hadn't even realized was there, I felt the small tension beginning in my neck and knew I was giving myself a headache.

"Because, its Seth." And I knew that for Embry, that was enough for him to understand my worry, he'd seen into the troubled teenage mind and he'd heard the depressing and hateful thoughts. "There are emotions coming off of him strongly today, and not many of them feel at all good. There's this burning self hate within him Em, I hate to see him hurting, I can't take it. When I felt it, my heart ached so deeply, so badly, I felt as if though I was losing you and the kids, forever."

Embry's eyes darkened and he looked up quickly, I could tell his eyes were scanning for Seth, and I could tell when they found him because Embry's entire body tensed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"He's crying Bella, silent tears are falling down his face and I don't even think he realizes it." Embry's voice was harsh, deep and broken. He'd always felt protective of Seth and Colin, especially Seth though after he'd seen a small bit of what Seth suffered through in his own thoughts.

"I need to go to him now," I said softly, my throat constricting at the mere thought of Seth's pain. Embry didn't say another word, he kissed my forehead softly, and pushed me in Seth's direction. I walked quickly towards the young man, and tried to settle my own emotions that were bubbling within my chest, my heart, and my soul. I laid a soft hand on his shoulders, and felt his entire body tense rigidly beneath my slim hand.

"Seth," I whispered softly. His body relaxed slightly, but he was still a bit tense. "Come walk with me, please." He got up instantly, no questions like always, after the first year none of the boys questioned my concerns, my questions or my reactions to anything anymore. And more often times than not, they listened to my requests without complaint. He stood up, stretching slightly, before turning to look at me with haunted eyes. I felt my heart break a thousand times over, and couldn't stop my hand from resting against his tear covered cheek. He seemed to realize suddenly that he was crying, and I felt a spike of nervousness and anxiety crash through him so hard, that it almost made me shake. I blocked off his emotions immediately and pulled him by the hand after me, as I ventured off towards the woods without another word.

We walked for what seemed like forever, silently and without direction or motive. I didn't say a word, as I allowed Seth to calm himself down on his own, and he didn't say a word, or mutter a single sound, until finally we stopped on the edge of a small river.

"It hurts," He whispered in a voice that was so broken, I had to wrap my arms around him and offer him any comfort, any affection, and all the love that I could. He clung to me instantly, like a small child would to his mother, and he began to sob against my neck. "It hurts so much that I can hardly stand it anymore, I just can't deal with it Mama." And I ached then, as I'd never ached before, never had one of my boys been so lost and broken before.

"I know baby, I know." I whispered soothingly, as I slowly lowered us towards the ground softly. And I held him for a while, rocking him and he cried and sobbed and coughed against me, his body shaking and vibrating in my arms. I was amazed at his control over his changing, many of the others boys would have shifted by now, with this out of control pain ripping through them that I felt rolling off of Seth, wave after wave of it.

After he'd settled himself down, he pulled away from me and kissed my cheek lovingly, before turning towards the river and holding my hand tightly. I wanted to make everything in his world okay, I wanted him to smile and laugh and be as carefree and loving as he'd been the day I'd met him.

"I imprinted," He said finally, his voice hoarse and rough from all the crying. I was speechless for a moment, not knowing what to say, not understanding why he felt this way if he'd imprinted. "I imprinted on a guy." I felt a small understanding then, but only slightly. "I imprinted on a guy, a male vampire." And there it was, everything fell into place and I understood completely.

"Oh baby," I said softly, squeezing his hand. All the time spent with the Cullens, how much he seemed to adore and love all of them, even Rosalie who had been a nightmare at first. How much he seemed to talk about them, with youthful excitement, and how he'd constantly question when they'd come for a visit again. And then when Seth had been old enough to understand the feelings, the imprint, he withdrew. He still visited when the Cullens came, but thinking back, I could remember he'd been withdrawn from their early visit for the past couple years. He was there because he needed the same amount of face to face with his imprint, he was slowly driving himself insane because of his fear, of rejection mostly, I guessed. Rejection for the imprint, and rejection from the pack.

"An imprint doesn't have to be," I cleared my throat and fought the blush that was creeping upon my face. "It doesn't have to be like me and Embry."

"I know that Bella!" Seth said roughly, pulling away from me and standing up suddenly. His back was rigid, and his shoulders tense, his mouth was turned down into a frown that looked so unfamiliar on Seth's boyish face. "I know that, but I'm attracted to him. I- I lllove him. I love him so much," He finished on a whisper, as his eyes closed tightly.

"You should never leave words like that unspoken, ever Seth. No matter what the outcome, if you feel those deep emotions, truly for him then you've got to tell him, its only fair to yourself and to him. I can't bear to see you like this any longer, you can't hold it all in like this." I said, while pushing myself up from the ground, suddenly feeling as though I was 50 years old. Being the pack mother came with a few down sides, all the emotions wore on my body, and at times I felt way beyond my own young age, but the feeling never lasted long and it wasn't painful just an odd annoyance most of the time. I sighed and shifted to my other foot, uncomfortably.

"Mama," Seth said softly, his eyes soft and worried. I smiled at him, but it was slightly strained, this episode was lasting a bit longer than the ones I'd had before.

"I'm alright, just stiff, don't you worry your pretty little head about me."

"I," He stopped and took a deep breath, I allowed him all the time he needed as I leaned my body against a tall tree, sighing as my muscles loosened and relaxed. "I don't think I can tell him."

"You must baby, it's the only option. If anything, he'll understand your need to be around him more, if even in his presence. And any of the Cullens, no matter, which one it is; taken or not, they'd without hesitation be there for you. You know how much they all simply adore you, Seth." I said slowly, needing him to understand that he couldn't hold it all in. I needed him to realize that it was eating him up inside, and he was just pushing it further and further down.

"It's Edward," He said softly. And I felt a little jolt slide through my body, and then an immense feeling of love for Seth. I walked to him and wrapped my arms around his lean waist, burying my face into his shoulder.

"He'll love you, Seth. If not right away, in time. There is nothing about you, that Edward has ever disliked. But, how have you hidden this from him for so long?" I asked softly, rubbing circles on his lower back.

"I sing in my head, the entire time I'm around them. I don't talk, so I don't have to worry about listening to the actual words of the conversations. So I sing, over and over, sad songs, love songs, bitter songs, anything I can think of; while I listen to the melody of his voice, and feel the coldness of his being." He'd said in a way that had my heart clenching tightly, at the amount of love and adoration present in Seth's voice.

"You really do love him," I said softly, allowing myself to feel Seth's emotions; the love was intense and bright, blindingly so almost. I always knew that Seth was special, that he was different, but I never expected his love to be so all consuming and beautiful really. "You love him so much."

"Yes, I do. I really do, Mama. I love him more than I could ever comprehend until today, and I'm going to tell him I've imprinted on him." Seth said finally, and then suddenly his entire body stiffened, and a growl slide from his throat slowly. Before I knew it, I was pushed behind Seth, and he was sniffing and searching the trees across the river. I felt the tension ripple across the air, as I held onto Seth's shoulder that was shaking slightly.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Something is there," Seth said lowly. "Vampire!" He said in shook, and he curled back into my arms slightly. I stood completely still, as my memory jogged to catch up, Avery's party.

"The Cullens, they said they'd try to make it to Avery's party…" I finished softly.

"There's only one," Seth said with a whimper.

"Edward," I said evenly, as I glared across the river. My motherly instincts overpowering my moment of fear, as I stepped in front of Seth's trembling body and cursed the aged vampire as he slide out into view. His eyes were dark and intense, as he looked across the river past me, almost as if he wasn't seeing anything. Seth whimpered behind me, and clutched the sides of his head, I heard him mumbled a song under his breath.

"Edward Cullen!" I yelled, and took satisfaction in the fact that he flinched slightly. "Get out of his mind this instant," I growled lowly, taking a step closer to the river. Edward tilted his head to the side, and smiled slowly. I knew that smile, it was already too late, Edward knew everything.

Seth let out a soft whine, that had my heart breaking, before he fell to his knees and rocked himself back and forth, shaking his head as the tears began to fall from his deep brown broken eyes. I turned and went to him quickly, but before I could wrap him in my arms, Edward was there pulling Seth away from me and into his own arms. I stopped and stood completely still, staring at the scene before me.

Edward had fallen to the ground in a ungraceful fashion, that I'd never before witnessed from him, and he'd pulled Seth into his lap, wrapping strong, cold arms around the younger boy, as his mouth moved quickly and quietly against Seth's ears. I tuned myself into Seth's emotions completely, and was amazed at the complexity that really was Seth, when it came to emotions. I felt heartache, and embarrassment, along with happiness and relief, there was a slight bit of hope and a strong burst of loyalty and trust. But most of all, what I felt the most, the thing that brought a smile to my face, was the love that was pouring out of Seth, and the simple first sentence I finally heard from Edward.

"I love you, too."

And finally, for now, the pack was settled, happy and content, I thought as I stumbled my way back towards my home through the woods alone, leaving Seth and Edward to figure things out for themselves. I smiled brightly as I stepped from the woods, and my eyes connected with Embry's; my rock, my strength, my love, my faith, my hope, my dreams, my husband, my everything. And as his eyes, so filled with love, bored into my own, I thought how amazing it was, that I had to go all the way around, to get where I belonged.

* * *

--ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ—

**That's it!** It's over for good, and Embry wasn't in it much, but I wanted to show the motherly side of Bella, and how much she'd grown up and become truly like a mother of the pack. Anyways, I'm thinking about doing another Bella/Embry as I said at the beginning of this chapter… Any Ideas!? _Review_ them to me! Anyways… Let me know what you think of the ending! I hope ya'll enjoyed it. :)


End file.
